


Midnight Memories

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Orphans, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sad, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Slaves, Torture, dragon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: El dolor de la pérdida sólo puede darse por superado junto a quien te complemente, quien sea tu alma gemela.Eso le paso a Viktor en medio de su encierro, tras perder a su familia y al borde del abismo conoció a quien le daría las fuerzas de vivir, salvando su alma y la de todas aquellas personas que merecen ser tan felices como el[Omegaverse-DragonAU]





	Midnight Memories

_Ellos son los verdaderos demonios, pero con máscaras de humanos_

**Midnight Memories**

**_En un pueblo que nadie visito_ **   
**_En un tiempo que nadie conoció  
_ ** **_**_Un chico fue quien escribió la historia que ocurrió_ ** _ **

_Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov, hijo del gran Alfa Sergey Nikiforov y la Omega Aida, tengo 16 años y soy de la antigua raza de los dragones rusos del hielo. Para los humanos no somos más que una plaga horrible y asquerosa que sin embargo puede darle muchos beneficios, desde nuestra piel resistente al fuego, colmillos capaces de romper hierro, cualquier cantidad inimaginable de posibles decoraciones para sus enormes chozas y llenarse de ego al matar a cualquiera de nosotros._

_Nunca habíamos sido muchos, éramos una pequeña tribu que mi padre protegía, aspiraba ser como él cuando pudiera tomar mi gran forma..._

_¡Oh! Lo siento, supongo que no me están entendiendo. Nuestra especie suele nacer como los humanos tanto en forma como en apariencia hasta sufrir algún momento de severa presión, mi madre nunca quiso que esto me pasara a mí, por eso aun siendo un adolescente no puedo volar, escupir hielo o fuego en la cantidad suficiente para formar un cubo de hielo... soy casi un humano con alas inútiles en la espalda, cola, capaz de caer a un volcán sin sufrir daño y estar por 5 horas bajo el agua, yey... A veces puedo decir que odio la sobreprotección que me dio mi madre._

_Siguiendo con lo que contaba, éramos una tribu pequeña, apenas de 12 familias, un alfa a la cabeza en cada una junto a algún otro alfa, beta u Omega. Habían otros muchos niños pero no conocía a casi ninguno, pasaba día y noche jugando en el lago que mi padre congeló, bailando sobre él._

_Habían veces en las cuales incluso_

— ¿Ya se despertó la princesa?

Guardó acelerado el montón de hojas bajo la piedra donde las había encontrado, tirándose en el suelo como si estuviera durmiendo, aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar para hacer creer esto. La leve luz de la llama en la antorcha de quien hablo permitía ver un poco el sucio y putrefacto lugar. Una patada en las costillas le hizo gemir de dolor y encogerse sobre sí mismo.

—Párate ya lagartija—Le alzó del cabello que aun asombrosamente seguía largo.

—Y-ya estoy despierto—balbuceó apretando los puños y los ojos, que estuvieran alzándole por completo a base de un jalón es bastante doloroso.

Aun si no hubiera respondido lo que pasó iba a ser lo mismo, fue lanzado contra los barrotes duros de la celda, gimió por el golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo de frente y ensuciándose aún más de lo que ya estaba de por sí con aquellos miserables harapos que fungía como vestimenta en su maltratado cuerpo. Ya conocía la rutina, quería evitarla por lo que aún tembloroso y dolorido se levantó.

—Muy bien, me gusta que ya sepas que hacer—se mofó el hombro de desagradable aspecto al menos para el peli plata, pues la vestimenta que ocupaba el otro era en su mayoría piel de dragón así como collares y algunos pendientes.

Sus piernas adoloridas apenas le permitían caminar lo suficientemente rápido para recibir tan solo unos pocos empujones de parte del hombre hasta llegar a la famosa "Sala de Juegos" que llevaba un par de semanas visitando sin parar, día a día por horas hasta que le tiraran de nuevo en la pútrida celda si no pasaba lo que debería.

—Venga ya, me estoy hasta cansando de ver tu cara—se carcajeó el hombre robusto al ver su maltrecho cuerpo de pie en esa sala, bajo la mirada con su enmarañado cabello cayéndole por la cara—Eres bastante duro de roer.

—Nunca habíamos tardado tanto en forzar a un dragón a transformarse, que tanto habrás hecho en tu propia aldea antes.

—Probemos con algo sentimental ¿Te parece?

El peli plata trago grueso, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cosas diferentes para forzar su forma draconiana habían hecho, su cuerpo sanaba rápido pero no lo suficiente para no estar sangrando en este momento heridas bastante puntuales, como en los pies, la cola y el ala izquierda. Sus ojos se dilataron al momento de sentir un olor familiar, su pulso acelerado debido a la desgraciada sospecha. Uno de los tantos hombres que siempre estaban ahí y cuyo rostro estaba presente en sus pesadillas llegó con un enorme saco, arrastrándolo pues lo que iba dentro debía ser pesado y a simple vista enorme. Al sacar aquello del saco y que rodó hasta sus pies le cortó la respiración, casi como si olvidó como hacerlo.

—Papá...—cayó de rodillas frente a la enorme cabeza que era de su padre, completamente cercenada pero aún fresca a juzgar por la sangre que brotaba de ella—Papá...—balbuceaba llorando y abrazando la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

En su mente y aun si era una idea demasiado estúpida pensó que su padre podría ayudarle, era un alfa y como dragón media unos buenos 30 metros, ni que decir cuando se enfadaba, le había ganado a dragones el doble de grandes que el pero comprendía que había pasado, incluso en su olor podía notarse, pego la frente con a otra aun sollozando pidiéndole perdón por es un inútil y no ayudarlo.

—La depresión es una buena arma contra los grandes—escuchó decir al líder. Viktor no le estaba prestando mucha atención, notando que los ojos aguamarina de su padre no estaban en su lugar, ni que hablar del montón de colmillos y cuernos que faltaban—Al final no resultó tan mal habernos cargado a su Omega... Ops ¿Tu madre no es así? Era una belleza aun muerta, su cuerpo nos ha servido de mucho no te preocupes—le palmeo la cabeza a Viktor que le dio un fuerte manotazo para alejarlo, el golpe en respuesta fue tan fuerte como espero pero no le prestó atención, no quería escucharlo, desconectarse y no sufrir más por las palabras venenosas—Sabes lo que en verdad me molesta de ti lagartija de mierda—jalándole del cabello, parecía ser incluso una especie justificación de porque aún no se lo cortaban con los mucho que le gustaba—Que eres un maldito Alfa, aun no descubro como cambiarlos de Casta pero si pudiera te haría el Omega que pareces y te vendería como el esclavo sexual que deberías ser.

—Aunque con lo comunes que son los dragones de hielo no creo que llame la atención —comentó el que había traído la cabeza de brazos cruzados.

—Un buen punto, pero algo de oro daría con la cara de princesita que se carga.

—No hay... forma de cambiar las castas—dentro de poco el cuero cabelludo en serio se desprendería de su cabeza, el tipo bufo dejándole caer, abrazo y cubrió con sus alas la cabeza de su padre de forma recelosa.

—La habrá y cuando lo haga si aún no te he cambiado me asegurare de darte un buen uso—contaba en tono morboso— ¿En que estaba? A cierto... Tu pobre padre muriendo de depresión por la muerte de su Omega, era adorable ver como intentaba soltarse y rugía por verte pero... Sabes qué pasa con un dragón que ha perdido a su alma gemela—reía disfrutando como Viktor apretaba más fuerte aquella enorme cabeza, evidentemente afectado y sufriendo aunque quisiera ocultarlo un poco—Ya que la cabeza no funcionó, llevensela, de todas maneras hay que entregarla a quien la compró.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡NO! —gritó tomando a cabeza con fuerza para que no se la quitaran, las patadas repetidas a su espalda y los pisotones en sus alas le obligaron a disminuir la fuerza y se la arrebataron de las manos.

—Estará perfecta sobre alguna chimenea decorando la pared—Aseguró el líder—Ahora tu... Intentemos algo un poco más... Corporal, deja te explico—se arrodillo frente a él—Una de las hermosas omegas que sacamos de tu nido está en celo y me pagarán bastante si digo que está embarazada—la ola de feromonas entrando por sus fosas nasales le hizo taparse la nariz con la mano, viendo como empujaban a la niña que se retorcía y la dejaban tirada en el suelo—Así que... vuélvete el alfa que eres y hazme el favor de embarazarla.

—Yo no...—balbuceó mirando con pánico a la niña que le devolvía la mirada con el mismo pánico abrazándose a sí misma, ya debía de haber pasado el tiempo de excitación en ella.

—No te estoy preguntando niñato, solo hazlo. Desnúdenlos—ordeno.

La niña grito, se retorció, los mordió y gano un golpe fuertísimo en la cara que le dejó la mejilla hinchada, hasta dejarla desnuda y abierta de piernas en el suelo. Por su parte también intentó evitarlo, por simple anatomía había reaccionado al olor pero no perdió para nada la lucidez y aunque también se revolvió le pusieron sobre la niña que le estaba rogando no hacerlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo meterla? Déjame te ayudo—posicionándole con una mano y dándole un empujón penetró a la niña que debía ser uno o dos años menor que él. Viktor abrió la boca a la misma vez que la niña, ambos gimiendo sin saber si lo hacían por el miedo o por lo mucho que a ambos le estaba doliendo ese acto carnal tan forzado.

— _Mne ochen' zhal' ... ochen' zhal' ..._  —balbuceaba viéndola llorar, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo por su propia cuenta, le estaba empujando mientras se reían de él por no estarse divirtiendo de estar forzando a esa niña a tener sexo y más aún a dejarla embarazada –pues la probabilidad era demasiada-. Finalmente y forzándose por terminarlo rápido se corrió dentro de ella, sintiendo el nudo hinchado que le impedía apartarse de ella.

— _YA znayu, chto eto ne tvoya vina ... No eto bol'no ..._  —lloró tapándose la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

—Bravo campeón, ya vas a estar esperando tu primera cría—dijo palmeándole la espalda llena de cicatrices, ya fueran cortadas, golpes, incluso donde comenzaban sus alas no habían escamas por habérselas arrancadas y hacerle sufrir más—Sepárenlos, no voy esperar más de una hora a que eso vuelva a su tamaño.

—NONONO ESPEREN ESO-¡GAHH!—su grito se escuchó junto al de la niña que sangraba ahora más por su parte inferior, chillando sin parar por el dolor.

—Pónganla en algún lugar, le haremos la prueba en un par de días—se la llevaron arrastrando sin importarles nada que esto estuviera dañándola aún más—Y mira esto... que enorme pelota se te formo—silbó—¿Hay alguna aguja por ahí? Quiero ver qué pasa si la clavó ahí—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por escuchar.

**_Desde que nació se consideró  
_ ** ****_Un horror que dio odio al rencor  
_ ** ** **_Recibió el castigo que nunca_ ** ****_imaginó_

Al sentir aquel metal entrando en su piel no hubo manera humana ni existente de cómo callarlo, siendo aquella una zona tan sensible era obvio que la reacción sería de este estilo. Las risas de todos y sus miradas satisfechas de estarle torturando ocupaban por muy raro que parezca un segundo plano en sus razones de llorar, aun pensando en lo mucho que había herido a esa niña que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Luego de un rato quizás porque tenían otras muchas cosas que hacer con las cuales seguramente le torturarían el día siguiente le devolvieron a su celda con tanta delicadeza como la que tuvieron al sacarle, tirándole la ropa de nueva cuenta y poniéndole un grillete en el pie, a saber porque, últimamente las razones de los humanos para hacer todo le eran indiferentes, pero solo se quedó un largo rato tirado en el piso, jadeando y respirando acelerado pensando una y otra vez todo lo que había visto esta vez.

Aun con el cansancio y agonía en su cuerpo se sentó para vestirse, no que los harapos le gustaran pero los prefería estar desnudo. Se arrastró hasta el montón de rocas donde había ocultado los papeles, suspirando aliviado de que aún estuvieran ahí y con un pedazo de carbón dentro de palo de madera comenzó a escribir en su dialecto de nueva cuenta.

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tengo aquí, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo quién dejo estas hojas y este lápiz, era un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, escuche de un humano que se había fugado liberando a un dragón muy costoso en el proceso. Mi meta aquí es lograr eso, huir y ser libre como lo era antes de empezar esta pesadilla que solo destruye mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo igual a como siento que está mi alma._

_Tampoco tengo ya claro cuántas cosas me han hecho para intentar sacar provecho de mí, han sido tantas... Dislocar una de mis alas y que luego sin que ellos lo notaran arregle chocando contra la pared, hacerme cortadas con colmillos de otros dragones en los pies, sacarme las uñas de los manos y pies, incluso ahora no me han vuelto a salir y sangra de vez en cuando pero ya no duelen por suerte. La imaginación de los humanos para intentar forzarme es impresionante pero jamás pensé que para hacerlo también herirían a alguien._

_Me gustaría poder ir con esa niña de cabello rojo algo corto para disculparme con ella. Quizás suene cursi y terriblemente iluso pero aun como Alfa siempre tuve la ilusión de estar solo y únicamente con el Omega del que me enamorara, tratarlo como mi padre trataba a mi madre, no había relación más bonita que las que ellos tenían._

_¿Se habrán visto en la otra vida? ¿Sus almas irán juntas a alguna parte? O ¿Están observándome mientras escribo esto para desahogarme? No lo sé... Pero como quisiera el poderme haber despedido de ellos al menos._

Se limpió las mejillas, sentándose y evitando que las lágrimas cayeran en las hojas para no dañar lo que había escrito, auto regañándose a sí mismo por ser el Alfa más sensible e inútil que pudiera existir.

* * *

 

_Hoy no han venido a sacarme de aquí para llevarme a la sala de Juegos, no es que me queje por esto, de hecho lo agradezco a más no poder, así tendré tiempo de curarme y pensar con más calma como salir de este lugar. No puedo salir corriendo, este pueblo es muy grande y todos los habitantes se dedican al comercio de pieles, colmillos, ojos... La cantidad de uso que sacan a nuestros cadáveres es casi tan inmenso como la imaginación que tienen._

_Hace algún tiempo le pregunté a mi padre porque nos manteníamos lejos de los humanos si podían hacer cosas tan bellas que nosotros no haríamos por más que las pensáramos. En su momento no me respondió, tan solo me dijo que algún día lo vería con mis propios ojos y era posible que lo sintiera en carne propia... Resultó ser adivino sin darse cuenta. Si hubo una ocasión en la cual afirme mi odio a los humanos fue unos cuantos días después de llegar aquí._

_Una de mis tantas pesadillas siempre rememora el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez solo para torturarme más. Íbamos todos en fila, unos cuantos niños más pequeños en frente mío caminando en fila para el matadero, el más pequeño de todos cayó de repente, aunque quise ayudarlo no pude por estar atado con unas cadenas muy gruesas que mantenían mis muñecas unidad y presionaban mi abdomen. Al niño le habían lanzado una roca en la cabeza y ahora sangraba por ahí, era apenas un Beta, en una situación así mucho menos iba a responder pero si acaso se pudo levantar cuando otra roca impactó contra su cabeza._

_Mire con el rabillo del ojo que quién lanzaba las rocas era un niño del mismo tamaño, posiblemente la misma edad, su madre estando al lado le animaba a lanzar más y más a ver si terminaba matando a pedradas al pequeño Beta. Con algo tan simple como un niño disfrutando con alguien notablemente más frágil y su progenitora apoyándole comprendí porque éramos tan distintos de los humanos. Los dragones somos bestias enormes y capaces de destruir un bosque entero... Pero jamás haremos daño a alguien más débil y que no se lo merezca por el simple gusto de hacerlo._

_Disimuladamente había tomado una roca y cuando estaban distraídos la lance, apenas le di en el pómulo y fue con mucha menos fuerza pero un mínimo dolor le causó. No me satisfizo hacer eso y sonará sumamente cruel... pero quiero que todos en este pueblo mueran por hacer daño a tantos de los míos que jamás les habrían hecho daño por algo más que no fuera defensa propia._

_El mismo día me sacaron del ''Matadero'', ellos pensaban que por mi cuerpo de adolescente ya podría cambiar de forma pero al darse cuenta de mi... ¿problema? Les causó entre satisfacción y rabia, al pisar la sala de Juegos comprendí porque se podía notar la satisfacción ante este detalle. Casi como si fuera una justicia o karma por lo que hice me pegaron una piedra en la ceja, aun ahora tengo un poco visible la pequeña cicatriz que me dejo, no me tumbo, apenas me sorprendió. Mire de forma gélida a la muchacha que lo había hecho, era excesivamente voluptuosa de cabello largo, quizás por envidia, nada a saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, muchos aquí me llaman "Princesa". No me parece extraño, mi rostro parece más el de un Omega que el de un Alfa para ser honestos._

**_Todo el mundo lo humilló  
_ ** **_**_Y él nunca se perdonó  
_ ** _ ** ****_Pero un día al Atardecer se pudieron conocer_

_Esa chica me recordó a una hembra despechada o solitaria que no pudo encontrar pareja para el apareamiento por otra más bella, eso me hace pensar que somos más parecidos de lo que se puede ver a simple vista._

Se dejó caer sobre las hojas al escuchar pisadas, ya había anochecido así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que le llevaran a la Sala de Juegos, todas las actividades para los humanos tenían una hora del día y la noche no la iban a malgastar en él.

—Nunca nos había entrado tanto oro hasta que capturamos a ese Omega—escuchó a uno de los humanos vociferar entre risotadas.

—ya te digo, deberíamos tomar en cuenta lo de expandirnos hacia otros sitios, aquí ya nadie le sorprende un simple Dragón de Hielo—se quejaba quién acompañaba al otro, Viktor no hacía más que preguntarse interiormente que tenía aquel Omega desdichado que había caído preso—Quizás a la costa.

—Dile eso tú al Jefe, yo ya estoy cómodo sabiendo lidiar con esas lagartijas escupe hielo, no me hace falta liarme con alguna que escupa fuego o lo que sea que hagan los dragones en las costas—resoplo restándole importancia al comentario de su compañero

—Que cobarde. Esperemos que no se muera antes de dejarnos el triple de su peso en oro al menos.

—Con lo pequeño y delgado que sean 10 veces su peso.

Frunció un poco el ceño ¿Qué tan pequeño sería para pensar en algo tan horrible como eso? Aún no tenía muy claro qué hacían exactamente con los Omegas, tan solo sabía que a ellos no los mataban por su piel sino que morían por sí solos por alguna otra razón distinta. Tomó la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo de nuevo.

_Siento pena por los Omegas, ellos deben sufrir hasta su muerte, los alfas al menos nos matan por miedo a que les hagamos daño durante el encierro..._

* * *

 

_Ya no soporto oír sus risas constantes, una y otra vez día a día burlándose de mí ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar? ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente matarme aun con toda la vergüenza que eso traería? No quiero seguirlos oyendo, sentir como me tocan es tan... horrible_

_Soy patético, ellos tienen razón... ¿Cómo es posible que siendo un Alfa no pueda ni defenderme siendo así?_

**_No lo sé, no lo sé, mírame, yo no lo sé  
_ ** ****_Aunque este en este mundo yo no puedo querer  
_ ** ** **_****_El amor, el dolor, una extraña sensación_ _ **

_¿Mi padre me estará viendo? Como puedo tan siquiera llamarme su hijo si no puedo ni cuidar de mí mismo, ver como matan a tantos que él se había esforzado en proteger hasta su muerte y todo porque... No puedo hacer nada. No puedo tan siquiera acabar con mi propio dolor ¿Qué sentiría mi madre por mí sí me viera? ¿Pena? ¿Lastima? ¿Burla por ser incluso más indefenso e inútil que un Omega?_

_¿¡PORQUE SOY ASÍ!?_

—Oh mira que adorable, la princesa está llorando—como pudo escondió las hojas doblándolas y tirando el lápiz a algún lugar, quedando sentado y abrazándose las piernas—Saca la cara, quiero ver tu linda carita empapada en lágrimas—de un brusco agarre saco la cara de entre sus rodillas, el olor a alcohol que tenía ese hombre encima le era desagradable.

Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera estaba borracho, no tambaleaba, ni hipaba, solo olía a alcohol, adiós a una posible forma de salir huyendo. El jalón mientras aún le apretaba la cara forzó al peli plata a quedar de rodillas frente al otro.

—Ahora... Aprovechemos tu carita y haz el trabajo—aguanto la respiración y apretó los labios lo más que pudo al momento de pegar su rostro contra el bulto aun cubierto por la tela del pantalón—Abre la boca—ordenó en tono lascivo, bajándose la prenda con una mano y pegando el su virilidad a la mejilla de Viktor para luego frotarla en los finos labios que se mantenían sellados.

Al sentir su rostro liberado pensó ilusamente que el hombre dejaría de molestar, pero no, realmente le había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared y aprovechando la pequeña queja por el golpeo metió todo su miembro en la cavidad bucal del adolescente, él intentaba apartarlo empujándole por las piernas, aguantando aún la respiración, negándose rotundamente a saber el olor del vello púbico que le estaba dando el triple de arcadas que le daba de por si la situación.

El hombre se movía como quería, embistiéndole como si fuera otro lugar, a saber que imaginaba mientras gemía extasiado. Por suerte termino rápido pero no se apartó, tan solo le tapó la nariz y saliendo rápidamente le tapó la boca Viktor se estaba desesperando por estar con ese liquido espeso en la boca y sin poder respirar más encima.

—Hasta que no te lo tragues no te dejaré respirar, puedo esperar todo lo que quieres—se mofó y no tuvo más remedio que tragarse la asquerosa sustancia—Bien hecho princesa—felicito palmeando la cabeza del adolescente —Tan bueno como espere pero no ponen los Alfas, menos con la más nueva adquisición... Iré a ver si esta libre—y dicho esto salió. Viktor corrió hasta una de las esquinas y se metió los dedos hasta la garganta provocándose el vómito, antes muerto que con eso en su organismo.

—Repugnante...—jadeó aun apoyado de la pared con ambas manos. Se apartó de esta y busco el lápiz con la mirada, ubicándole rápidamente en el rincón en el que solían dejarle comida. Lo tomo y suspiro, tocándose el estómago y escuchándolo grujir. Finalmente se dejó caer a donde estaba antes, tomando las hojas de papel arrugado con sus pensamientos más profundos plasmados

_Van ya 4 días que no traen nada de comer, únicamente agua llena de tierra que he tomado para no estar sufriendo por mi propio capricho. Cualquiera en mi situación haría una especie de huelga de hambre hasta pudrirse en cualquier celda llena de moscas por tener un cubo lleno de heces y orina pero, por mi parte, como mínimo respeto a la memoria de mi familia no haré tal estupidez, si ellos murieron peleando a manos de los humanos al menos quiero morir de la misma manera..._

_Eso me hace pensar en que aunque escribo esto para desahogarme y para cualquiera que encuentre estas hojas sea aquí o en cualquier otro lado, no he explicado como llegue hasta este momento, lo lamento, me salgo mucho del tema y no lo había notado, espero no haberles confundido y deseo de todo corazón que tu no tengas que pasar por una situación mínimamente parecía seas un humano o no, quien sabe que vuelta puede dar la vida._

_Todo comenzó una mañana cualquiera, mi padre nos estaba advirtiendo sobre humanos que se adentraban en nuestro territorio, casi como una premonición así pasó a los pocos minutos de haberlo advertido, aparecieron lanzando piedras enormes con artefactos extraños, lanzando redes, cadenas, lanzas con punta de colmillos... En pocos segundos todo se había vuelto un caos, mi madre intentaba cubrirme con su cuerpo para llevarme a un lugar apartado pero un montón de flechas se clavaron en su cuello y pecho._

_Apenas pude ver quien las había lanzado, en ese momento todo lo que pasaba mí alrededor no me importaba. Tan solo veía con ojos y boca abierta de par en par como los latidos de mi madre se iban volviendo más lentos hasta ser nulos, como el frío le invadía y entraba en reposo eterno. El rugido de mi padre fue lo único que puedo decir que escuche junto a mi grito llamando a mi madre como un estúpido que no sabe que un muerto no volverá jamás por más que grite, llore, patalee o intente mover su cuerpo para despertarle de un sueño común y silvestre._

_Solo se... que lo último que ella vio fue mi cara llorando, su última mirada fue mía, algo que debió ser de mi padre que se puso histérico a matar a todo lo que se pusiera en frente suya. Yo le quite ese... ese momento tan importante como o sería para cualquiera con su alma gemela. La última imagen fue un hijo patético que no pudo hacer nada por ella, por intentar protegerla, por intentar tomar su lugar y devolver el favor de la vida que me dio... No... Simplemente no fue así._

Moqueo limpiándose las lágrimas, viendo por la pequeña ventana llena de barrotes que permitía apreciar medianamente el cielo nocturno mínimamente estrellado, sollozo lo más bajo que pudo y se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara. Respiro profundo y volvió a la hoja de papel.

_Pudieron haberme matado en esos momentos, casi lo hicieron pero mi padre no lo permitió, se puso en medio causando que con esas extrañas cadenas y sogas atadas a piedras le amarraran, tiraran al suelo y le capturaron. Recuerdo su mirada, primero vio el cuerpo de mi madre de forma anhelante y sumamente triste como jamás le había visto en toda mi vida; me miro a mí, con una especie de mezcla entre orgullo y esperanza pero aún a día de hoy no entiendo porque me miro así si lo único que logré fue la muerte de ambos por ser... Yo._

**_En la lluvia perdido buscaba el camino y desapareció  
_ ** **_**_Moriré, moriré, ya lo sé yo moriré  
_ ** _ ** ****_El sueño que mantuve vivo lo elimine_

_Cuando llego el momento en que puse un pie en esta aldea supe que fui un completo iluso al pensar que de verdad las noches viendo las estrellas, acostados en el lago congelado uno al lado del otro serian para siempre, esto fue como estrellarme como la dura y horrible realidad. Es una lección que sigue día tras día con todos los que creen tener una vida perfecta e imposible de arruinar... Por eso te digo a ti, a quien encontró esta pequeña narración de mis pensamientos y memorias que aun si tengo que morir hundiré a todos los que aquí me han hecho sufrir a mí, a mis padres, a mi gente... Todos, los humanos sufrirán y no me importara caer tan bajo como ellos por esto._

* * *

 

_Hoy me llevaron a ver cómo le sacan la piel a los cadáveres, incluso dragones vivos eran despojados de sus escamas, colmillos y cuernos como si fueran tan solo un pedazo de carne que no siente absolutamente nada. Por raro que parezca hoy no hicieron más que mostrarme eso, diciendo repetidamente que ese sería mi distinto una vez pudiera tomar mi forma draconiana, no quise tomarles mucho la palabra, era la misma frase día tras día con el dichoso apodo de princesa una y otra vez. Lo único que llamó mi atención más allá de la repugnante carnicería que casi me hace desmayar, era ver un par de cuernos bastante particulares, eran bastante traslúcidos, no completamente transparente pero incluso reflejaban la luz, es completamente imposible que pertenezcan a algún Dragón de Hielo._

* * *

 

_Muchos Omegas entran en celo, es común para el cuerpo pero los humanos parecen no comprender del todo como funciona al parecer, piensan que en todo momento el Omega disfruta penetración o que el nudo puede salir así como así. De nuevo me forzaron a repetir lo ocurrido hace tiempo pero era un Omega mucho más grande que yo en edad, de cabello negro y ojos fucsia con un rostro perfecto. Me murmuraba por lo bajo que estaba bien si le hacía daño, que era lo que quería y necesitaba para poder escapar. No le entendí en ese momento en el cual a mí me daban patadas para que me moviera y él se esforzaba por no llorar, lo peor del asunto es que esta vez habían más personas fungiendo como público únicamente... Realmente algunos humanos están enfermos._

_La puerta está abierta, pretendo salir cuando sea de noche después de la última ronda del guardia, tan solo espero que no se le ocurra examinar celda a celda si están cerradas._

**...**

_Escuche por sus quejas que el Omega de ayer se fugó con un Alfa que habían capturado junto al mismo omega, espero que huyan tan lejos como sea posible de esta gente. Si no escribo más nada desde este punto es que escape... o me mataron en el camino, ninguna de las dos está tan mal._

**_El cuento se acabó no queda más que dolor  
_ ** ****_Al final del relato se acabó en la puesta del sol_ ** **

Apenas dio hizo un ligero movimiento para asegurarse que no había nadie fuera escuchó que abrían la reja. Se quedó quieto maldiciendo por lo bajo, escuchando suaves pisadas que en definitiva no podían ser de ninguno de los humanos que solían patrullar. Abrió los ojos encontrándose algo que de ninguna manera espero ver. Había un niño ahí parado frente a él, vistiendo harapos sucios y gigantes para su delgado cuerpo en comparación con la cara rellenita, sus alas pequeñas y negras estaban completamente acopladas su espalda, casi queriendo esconderlas.

— ¿Ho... la? —Dijo parpadeando confuso, el niño solo estaba ahí viéndolo por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo hasta que se inclinó un poco y le hizo una pequeña señal de que le siguiera— ¿Ah? —Le miro confuso, el niño salió de la celda y salió corriendo—¡ESPERA! —se levantó y jalo la cadena de debajo de un pequeño montón de rocas que había apilado para hacer pensar que aún estaba pegada a la pared.

Al salir y mirar en la dirección que el niño salió corriendo, tomó el mismo rumbo tan rápido como pudiera aun con las cortadas que se mantenían medianamente abiertas en la planta de sus pies. Subió las escaleras que daban a la salida del calabozo y observo a todos lados buscando al niño, viéndole aun corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos. Sin pensarlos corrió en la misma dirección y finalmente lo encontró ya quieto, sentado en las raíces de un árbol viendo el cielo.

—Tú...—jadeo llegando hasta él, el niño le miró con ojos brillantes. Viktor olfateo disimuladamente el aire— ¿Qué pasa? Porque fuiste a donde estaba...—preguntaba más para sí mismo que al niño—...En lugar de huir—el niño no respondió nada, solo seguía viéndole— ¿Me vas a responder si o no? —Pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño y sentándose a su lado, el pelinegro señaló el cielo— ¿Qué tiene? Está muy nublado, no se puede ver nada—resalto lo obvio y el otro negó con la cabeza, poniendo las manos juntas y moviéndolas en forma de alas—¿Que vuele?—el pelinegro asintió—No puedo volar—la decepción en su mirada fue evidente—¿Porque no me hablas? Entiendo que siendo tu un Omega te dé un poco de miedo pero estamos en las misma horrible situación... No te haría nada malo—le sonrió para darle una seguridad que no tenía ni en sí mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza, comenzando a hacer señas con sus manos, pasando un dedo por su cuello y señalando su boca, luego simulando que hablaba mientras movía los labios y la mano.

—No puedes hablar...—dijo un tanto sorprendido de esto, el niño le asintió—Ya veo. ¿Pero no sabes hablar con señas o algo? Si naciste así debes tener una forma de—empezó a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro— ¿Antes podías hablar? ¿Que paso?—Paso el dedo por la tierra haciendo un pequeño dibujo de un frasco con algo dentro y lo que parecía un monstruo o algo así sujetándolo—Ellos te... hicieron mudo—miró con pena al menor que apretó los labios y escribió algo en el suelo—Yuuri... ¿Ese es tu nombre? Es precioso, yo me llamo Viktor.

Se quedó un rato sentados uno al lado del otro, en un silencio que a Yuuri debía serle ya natural. Se relamió los labios un poco nervioso, Yuuri tenía un olor cautivante, no era muy fuerte pero le estaba gustando mucho.

—Porque no has huido si puedes salir de la jaula... Incluso fuiste hasta donde estaba yo—pregunto mirándole. Después de un montón de diferentes movimientos y la severa frustración en el pelinegro captó él me sabe—No quieres dejar a los demás Omegas sufriendo... ¿Pero porque buscarme a mí?

**_Nunca vi nada mejor que morir  
_ ** ****_Comprendí que no podría seguir  
_ ** ** ****_Hasta que te conocí no supe que es vivir_

—A...A...—apenas logró salir de su boca, los ojos se le aguaron por la impotencia de no poderse expresar. Viktor le tomó el rostro y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban y deslizaban por las mejillas de Yuuri.

—Tómalo con calma, entenderé lo que quieras decirme—aseguro sonriéndole con cariño al adorable Omega que se sonrojo y recostó en las manos del Alfa. Yuuri movió los labios, casi rezando que Viktor pudiera leerle—Yo... ¿Tu alfa?—Viktor miro impresionado lo que había comprendido leyendo aquellos finos labios —Debes estar equivocado, yo no...—Yuuri se apartó y bajo parte de su camisa mostrando la figura de un copo de nieve en su clavícula, Viktor quedó simplemente sin palabras.

_Siempre había existido la leyenda de que cada Alfa tiene un Omega predestinado, que es tan fácil de encontrar cómo detener la lluvia. Esto se definía con una marca, mi madre y mi padre eran de esos extraños casos en los que el destino está de buenas y les puso uno frente al otro. Era fiel creyente de esta leyenda pero no pensé que en una situación tan horrible encontraría a mi Omega... Mi marca está en mi nuca y tiene forma de copo de nieve, exactamente igual a la marca que tiene Yuuri en su clavícula, por eso había venido a buscarme justamente a mí._

_Por si te lo estás preguntando, no, no escape aunque tenía esa oportunidad de oro para hacerlo. De haberlo hecho no hubiera logrado más que vagar con la conciencia cargada de culpa... ¿Cómo irme sabiendo que mi Omega está aquí? O peor aún... Pensando en lo que yo debería estar pensando, soy el Alfa, debo ser yo quien piense en salvar a los demás, no mi Omega que ya bastante ha sufrido perdiendo su voz._

_Saldremos todos de aquí, nadie quedará atrás porque yo me encargare de eso._

* * *

 

—Eres impresionante... puedes hacerlo aun sin cambiar—exclamó Viktor con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, viendo con suma admiración la pequeña figura de cristal en forma de copo en sus manos. Incluso temía romperla. Yuuri movió los labios—Yo no puedo hacer esto... Soy un poco defectuoso —se rio aun cuando no le causaba gracia sino vergüenza —Pero si eres un Dragón de cristal ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Yuuri alzó las manos señalando al cielo y moviendo las alas mínimamente, Viktor rió divertido por lo cómico que se vio, acariciando el ala derecha de Yuuri, quien le miró avergonzado.

**_Intente hablar contigo al final  
_ ** ****_Daba igual tan solo quería ser uno más  
_ ** ** **_****_Perdóname no puedo hablar ni un nombre pronunciar_ _ **

—Viniste volando con tus padres supongo... ¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó a la vez que Yuuri se volvía a sentar y movía los labios—Los tumbaron en el aire, ya veo...Espero que conozcan a mis padres en donde quiera que estén—suspiro anhelante—Pero...

Yuuri le miro curioso, no había forma de describir lo mucho que le pesaba no poder darle ánimos a su alfa, que esperaba a ser mayor para marcarle aun cuando cualquier ya habría tomado la decisión por sobre la suya. Viktor era un alfa extraño, muy bondadoso y piadoso que se preocupaba por los demás aun sin conocerlos, esa nobleza no hacía más que resaltar esa belleza que el mayor tenía, haciéndole sentir muy poca cosa para él. Miro las manos llenas de cortadas y heridas, tomándolas entre las suyas causando que Viktor le mirara.

—No me mires así... No tienes porqué sentirte mal—hablo casi leyéndole el pensamiento y Yuuri bajo la mirada—Soy la cosa más común aquí pero tu... Eres lo más precioso que veré jamás —dio un pequeño beso en la frente del niño—Tus padres huían de más humanos debo suponer... Imagínate un lugar donde podemos ser libres, sin preocuparnos de vigilar a que los humanos intenten quitarnos todo lo que tenemos ¿Lo imaginas?—Yuuri le asintió un poco dudoso—Algún día, muy pronto te sacaré de aquí para ser libres... lejos de la humanidad que solo destruye lo que toca, te lo prometo—beso la mano del pelinegro que se puso colorado sonriendo.

_Yuuri me regalo la figura de cristal que hizo, la puse en un rincón de la celda en la cual no llega la luz usualmente y no preguntaran de donde la saque. Tengo heridas nuevas por haber estado en la sala de Juegos pero no me duelen, Yuuri ha logrado que el sobrellevar ese dolor sea fácil y valga la pena por muy absurdo que suene._

* * *

_He estado pensando en cómo salir de aquí pero no hay manera de hacerlo sin que lo noten, aun cuando en este calabozo podría liberar a todos no tengo manera de liberar a los Omegas que están siempre en contacto con los humanos, ni que se diga de los que se encuentran en el matadero. Todo debe ocurrir en una sola noche para que los humanos lo recuerden por siempre... Si tan solo pudiera cambiar para mantener a los humanos ocupados y que todos escapen._

**_Piensa un mundo sin maldad  
_ ** ****_Donde haya libertad  
_ ** ** **_****_Juntos hay que Caminar, lejos de la humanidad_ _ **

* * *

 

_Yuuri hoy llego todo golpeado, no hay manera de describir la ira que sentí por ver su adorable rostro así, el ojos hinchado y morado, el labio roto y la mejilla inflamada que le impedía mover los labios para "hablarme" igual que siempre. Tenía el olor del líder impregnado, él le hizo eso tan horrible a mi pequeño Omega, quise mantener la esperanza en una gota de lo que se define como "Humanidad" pero veo que es imposible, el que está podrido no tiene remedio más que la muerte para librar al mundo de su existencia._

_No pude más que abrazar a Yuuri con todas mis fuerzas mientras él lloraba en mi pecho, su llanto aunque bastante silencioso no hacía más que atormentarme incluso ahora que no está aquí conmigo. Debo pensar en salir de aquí antes de que su estado empeore... Ya perdí a Papá y Mamá, no perderé a mi Omega... No perderé a Yuuri._

* * *

 

_Yuuri hoy me contó que la niña de cabello pelirrojo se llama Mila, no está embarazada quizás por la misma estupidez de los humanos, ahora puedo decir que no fue tan malo lo que hicieron. Tiene 14 años, es mayor que Yuuri que tiene 12, ella también está buscando la manera de sacar a todos los Omegas, al parecer todos se conocen y cuidan entre sí. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo pero aquí los alfas van y vienen a la misma velocidad que una estrella fugaz, cediendo a la presión y cambiando de forma tal como los humanos quieren, hasta ahora solo hay uno que está en reticencia en cuanto a eso, se llama Georgi, espero no perderlo._

* * *

 

_Me he dado cuenta de que no hago más que hablar de Yuuri en las últimas hojas que he escrito, se ha vuelto la única razón para tener esperanza en que no moriré y me convertiré en una decoración de pared. No he tenido el valor de preguntarle que le hacen exactamente a los Omegas más allá de torturarlos y no matarlos... No creo poder soportar saber lo que le estén haciendo en ese momento y que no he evitado a pesar de ser tan importante para mí. Apenas tengo el conocimiento de que esa zona se llama "Salas del Omega", el nombre no me dice nada en sí... realmente nunca dicen algo relevante, mañana quisiera ir a ver qué pasa._

* * *

 

Yuuri veía de forma ansiosa al Alfa de cabello plateado, que apenas llegó, más golpeado que nunca no había dejado de llorar como si la vida se le fuese a ir en ello. Veía el cuello rojo con cortadas y marcas de que había sido fuertemente apretado con una soga o una cadena, los brazos llenos de cardenales y moratones que tardarían en desaparecer, parte del lóbulo de la oreja estaba cortado y aun sangrando. Se acercó a él y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

—No intentes consolarme—exclamó y Yuuri se apartó con mirada confundida y dolida—Aun no puedo cambiar, aún estamos aquí, aún no te sacó de aquí—le miró con ojos acuosos—Solo... solo... Soy un completo desperdicio de existencia que no merece tenerte a ti de Omega. Como quieres que acepte tu cariño si no lo merezco—Yuuri ladeo un poco la cabeza y movió los labios en una simple pero fuerte pregunta, que de haberla podido decir se sentiría igual de impactante.

_ ¿Enserio lo has intentado? _

—Po-Por supuesto que- ¿Yuuri?—miro raro al menor que se le sentó encima y movió los labios hasta finalizar en una sonrisa—Yo no te voy a morder... Yo no—Yuuri le tomó del rostro, le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios para luego poner la cara de Viktor en su cuello—Yuu-Yuuri...—balbuceo sintiéndose atraído a la máxima potencia por el olor tan suave y dulce del Omega. Aunque intentó razonar, su alma le estaba rogando hacerlo ya y lo hizo, aferrando a Yuuri a su cuello mientras el lazo se formaba y su alma dejaba de sentirse sola, ahora junto a otra que sufriendo las mismas heridas le ayudaba a sanar. Dio un suave beso en la delicada piel y se apartó, viendo a Yuuri sonriendo y llorando de forma radiante. Ambos pegaron sus frentes con la misma expresión en el rostro, siendo felices en el mismo infierno.

Se quedó con la pequeña pregunta en mente dentro de su celda, dándole mil vueltas una y otra vez, auto analizándose para saber si es que enserio no lo había intentado con suficientes ganas. Tomó una de las hojas que quedaban en blanco y el lápiz, recostandose en el suelo para escribir

**_No lo sé, no lo sé, mírame, yo no lo sé  
_ ** ****_Ya no soy ese niño que una vez se mintió  
_ ** ** **_**_Y el extraño calor que una niña me aporto  
_ ** ****_ ** _Era lo que mi mente esperaba en esta situación_

_Tener ahora un lazo con Yuuri me hace extrañarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando debíamos volver a nuestro infierno, viviendo como pecadores tan solo por existir. No estamos juntos pero puedo sentir su alma junto a la mía, me gustaría pensar que él está sintiendo lo mismo en este momento._

_Ya no puedo dejarme llevar por esas palabras venenosas y mal intencionadas de los humanos, si no he cambiado es porque aún no he tenido mi momento, soy tan Alfa como mi padre lo fue, lo sé porque solo un Alfa puede resistir todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora sin morir ni dejar de ser yo aún bajo toda esta mugre, harapos y cabello enmarañado._

_La venganza no es buena pero deshonrar a mi gente tampoco lo es, saldré de aquí por mí, por Yuuri, por Mila, por mi padre, mi madre... Todos los que han muerto, los que conocí y no conocí, los que aún viven y podré conocer cuando esta aldea se caiga a pedazos con todos en ella. Ningún humano aqui merece la salvación, si el corazón fuera un cristal, el de todos los que aquí viven tendrían el color más negro que dejaría al cielo nocturno sin estrellas en ridículo._

_Mañana es inevitable ir a la sala de juegos, es inevitable que me llamen princesa pero por mucho que me cueste ya no me van a ver llorar._

* * *

 

_Jamás los había visto tan enfadados, que no llorara aún cuando me quemaron parte del antebrazo con un líquido muy extraño, dolió horrible pero logré no llorar, aunque el golpe que me dieron en la cabeza por reírme de su frustración ahora me está doliendo._

_¿Yuuri estará bien? Lo siento un poco ansioso... Me gustaría estar con él ahora..._

**_Seguiré, seguiré, ya lo sé yo seguiré  
_** ** ** _Si me ven me asesinaran sin nada que hacer  
_**** ** _ ****_** _Y después los chicos ven la muerte  
_ Al final del relato que terminó en la puesta del sol

Alzó la cabeza y se pegó a la reja de la celda respirando agitado, dejando el montón de hojas tan solo tiradas en el suelo, moviendo las alas ansioso y empezando a golpear el metal para abrirlo hasta haberlo logrado, mirando a ambos lados intentando saber en qué dirección estaba la dichosa ''Sala de Omegas'', Yuuri le necesitaba, estaba sufriendo, llamándole.

Empezó a correr más rápido que nunca llevándose a muchos por en medio, importándole nada que ahora le estuvieran persiguiendo por estarse ''fugando'' teóricamente. Llegó hasta la Sala de Omegas, lo supo por el olor tan fuerte que había a feromonas.

— ¿Viktor? —escucho a Mila gritar su nombre pero pasó de largo a donde estaba metida, la chica vio al montón de humanos perseguir al peli plata— ¿¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡VIKTOR! —chillo jalando los barrotes de forma inútil pues no podía siquiera aflojarlos para salir, olfateo un poco el aire, sintiendo el olor de Viktor más fuerte que nunca—Ay no... Yuuri...

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final del lugar, la última celda y abriendo de un solo portazo, encontrando una escena que jamás habría querido ver, escuchar... Nada. En el centro del lugar había una cama enorme y sobre esta estaba Yuuri llorando y emitiendo sonidos parecidos a chillidos o gorgoteos, intentando apartar desesperadamente al tipo que tenía encima. Miró en dirección a la puerta, notando a Viktor viéndole. Su llanto aumentó junto a la mirada avergonzada.

Su cuerpo se mandaba por sí solo, por lo cual corrió y con toda su fuerza tiró al hombre de encima del omega, por ende la virilidad salió del niño. Le tomó de la cara, Yuuri movía los labios con sonidos extraños queriendo disculparse con Viktor

—Yuuri—le tenía el rostro agarrado mirándole con dolor—Tengo que-

Le jalaron el cabello y le tiraron al suelo comenzando a patearle y golpearle, Viktor se intentaba cubrir con sus brazos de forma inútil pero era un simple reflejo. Yuuri jalaba de la ropa de uno de ellos para quitarlo y que dejaran de herir a Viktor, pero esto no funciono de mucho tampoco, un brazo en su cuello le hizo ponerse mucho más asustado, cosa que Viktor sentido perfectamente en cada aspecto posible.

—Así que por fin mostrando alguna virtud de Alfa ¿Eh? Princesa—se burló el líder presionando a Yuuri contra su cuerpo—No pensé que habías sido tú quién mordió a mi bella mina de oro—se mofo dándole un beso en la sien al Omega, que vibro en desagrado.

—Deja de tocarlo—ordenó con el rostro pegado al suelo debido a la pisada de uno de los tantos hombres que ahora le sostenían.

—Oh~ Dando órdenes... ¿Tanto te importa? Será el sujeto de pruebas mañana—le informo y Viktor le miró rabioso.

**_Y ven, vamos a jugar para siempre  
_ ** ****_Hasta que este cuento se acabe  
_ ** ** **_**_Si en este mundo estuviéramos tu y yo  
_ ** ****_ ** _Nadie nos haría daño en el corazón, nadie más sufriría la desesperación_

—Llévenselo, aun no termino... Ahora tendré más razón para divertirme con el niño.

— **NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIRLO TOCANDO** —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, gruñendo y en tono bastante extraño que el líder en su constante mofa no había notado.

—Así que así te ves enfadado... me gusta, ya quiero que sea mañana—se burló y mordió justo donde aún seguía marcada la mordida de Viktor, causando más ira en el peli plata que necesitaba de cuatro hombres para mantenerlo medianamente quieto.

Le lanzaron en su celda sin prestarle mucha atención, quejándose de que les daba trabajo justo cuando iban a hacer su celebración. Viktor se quedó tirado en el piso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo su mano y volviéndola un puño, empezando a golpear el piso lo más fuerte que podía, empezando a sangrar por la repetida acción.

Llegó un punto en el que la roca del suelo cedió, cuarteandose y rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos. Respiraba agitado, apretando los dientes cuanto pudiera al punto de que podría rompérselos, viendo la escena de forma repetida en su cabeza.

Yuuri llorando, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, su alma llamándole desesperadamente para que le salvara. La cabeza de su padre cercenada, la violación a Mila, todo lo que le habían hecho. Se tomó la cabeza con la mano gritando tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales le permitieran y finalmente... Un escalofrío de lo más reconfortante llegó a toda su espalda, haciéndole estirar las alas y quedarse viendo un punto muerto jadeando, que sin notarlo... Era un vapor frío lo que salía de su boca.

Miro sus manos que se comenzaban a llenar de escamas hasta el antebrazo junto a garras filosas y gruesas, se tocó la cabeza de la cual salían unos cuernos grande y macizos. Respiro profundo levantándose de donde estaba y tomando el montón de hojas, doblando las que había escrito y tomando una en blanco.

_Lo logre._

Guardo todas entre sus ropas y se acercó a la reja, con solo pasar sus garras por esta los barrotes se cortaron. Salió caminando tranquilo, quizás demasiado y pasaba las garras por todas las celdas contiguas, los que habían dentro de estas se le quedaban mirando anonadados por el repentino cambio de aroma, de uno normal a uno tan desgraciadamente dominante. Al llegar al final se dio la vuelta, notando a unos 23 niños en total viéndole, casi esperando que les dijera algo.

— ¿Qué tanto están mirando?  **El que ya esté listo cambie y ayude a los demás** —ordeno y tal como dijo a unos cuantos les ocurría el mismo cambio e iban corriendo a las demás celdas. Junto a Viktor se quedó un niño de cabello negro que le cubría la cara, de ojos azules tirando a grises casi indefinibles.

—Viktor...

—Anda a la sala de los Omegas, yo me encargo del resto—le sonrió y el niño de 11 años asintió y se fue corriendo—Ahora... si tanto querían que cambiara... Veamos qué les parece—murmuró para sí mismo.

Se sentía tan reconfortante el ir creciendo, que sus extremidades se volvieran más fuertes, tener colmillos capaces de destruir roca sólida y cualquier cosa que le pudieran poner en frente. Aquella vez les habían tomado por sorpresa, a ver qué se sentirá ser ellos tomados por sorpresa.

Su rugido llamó la atención de los pobres humanos que estaban reunidos en una enorme hoguera celebrando quién-sabe-qué. Podía medir 18 metros de alto fácilmente, apenas un poco más de la mitad que su padre pero por ahora bastaría. Y tal como había esperado hacer comenzó a escupir fuego, iniciando incendios en todos lados, no importaba cual fuera el lugar, si había algún dragón resistiría el fuego fácilmente.

**_No lo sé, no lo sé, Oigo voces no lo sé  
_ ** **_**_Hay un mundo que grita lo que yo también grite  
_ ** _ ** **_****_No pude ni luchar, todo esto me da igual_ _ **

Destruía con sus patas o su cola esos raros artefactos que usaban para lanzar rocas, quemó y luego congeló el lugar del cual sacaban armas y escuchaba los gritos de todos los que salían de sus casas quemándose con su fuego frío, era bastante extraño el funcionamiento del fuego que a pesar de serlo, la quemadura fría haría sufrir a cualquiera que lo tocase.

Veía a los niños salir corriendo fácilmente de la aldea, así como los pocos dragones adultos que habían en el matadero le ayudaron a destruir lo que estuviera a su paso, llevándose a todos los humanos que rogaban y gritaban como él en su tiempo lo había hecho ¿Karma o venganza?

Al ver al líder corriendo hacia una casa, la más resaltante de todas escupió tanto fuego como pudo a ese lugar, tomando vuelo y al estar enfrente cambio a su forma humanoide, entrando por el muro que estaba destruido. En el suelo de esa habitación había una mujer llorando por estar siendo aplastada por un tronco que debía estar para sostener el techo.

—Tu...—miro a la entrada, el líder estaba sudando y nervioso, su sola imagen delataba el miedo que tenía—Maldito...

—Si no me equivoco esta es tu hembra—pisó la cabeza de la mujer aun mirando al hombre que veía con preocupación a su mujer—Lo es...

—N-no le hagas nada—suplico viendo el suelo y temblando, Viktor entrecerró los ojos.

—Tenías una hembra ya... Y le hacías daño de esa manera a  _ **MI**_  Omega—resaltó apretando los dientes

—¡PENSÉ QUE NO ERAS COMO LOS HUMANOS QUE TANTO ODIAS! —dijo usando una especie de psicología que a Viktor no le afectó en lo más mínimo, la mujer aun sollozando por la pisada tan fuerte—Matar a una mujer...

—No soy como ustedes, ni siquiera me acerco...—quito el pie por un momento, la mujer respiró aliviada—Pero...—no le dio oportunidad ni de gritar, tan solo aplasto la cabeza de ella de un solo pisotón—... No olvido que ella fue quién asesinó a mi madre

—¡INFELIZ..! —sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó contra Viktor, el peli plata tomó el cuchillo y se lo clavó al líder en el pecho

—Ahora puedo decir que mi padre si te mato—sonrió, sabiendo a quién pertenecía el colmillo de ese simple cuchillos—Vete al infierno del cual saliste—le tumbó y escupió fuego sobre él enteramente, escuchando sus gritos en lo que sería sus últimos momentos de vida

Salió de la casa, notando que los humanos corrían en una sola dirección y no era para huir precisamente. Se percató de lo que estaban rodeando, tomando su forma draconiana de nueva cuenta volando hasta el lugar donde un dragón pequeño de escamas negras había hecho una pequeña barrera de cristal, y entre sus patas se encontraba una gran cantidad de niños protegiéndose como podía.

Al aterrizar rugió, aplastando y congelando a los humanos que intentaban de forma desesperada matarlos para que al menos tantas bajas valieran la pena en su sucia conciencia.

**_Al final del relato que se terminó en la puesta del sol  
_ ** ****_No lo sé, no lo sé, su nombre yo no lo sé  
_ ** ** **_****_Al mirar el final no lo puedo soportar_ _ **

Respiraba agitado y ciertamente cansado, no había rastro de vida en el lugar, incluso el sol estaba saliendo por entre los árboles. Miró al dragón negro de hermosos cuernos traslúcidos y con cierto brillo violeta, acercándose y uniendo su frente con la de él en un gesto cariñoso, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba. La pequeña barrera de cristal grueso y duro como acero cayó dócilmente en forma de pequeños trozos que varios tomaban entre sus manos.

Ambos se encogieron, Yuuri al ver a Viktor sonreírle algo cansado se le tiró encima a abrazarlo, Viktor le abrazo de la misma manera con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, aferrándose cuanto pudiera a su cuerpo, soltando aire por la boca y sin poderlo evitar comenzado a llorar.

—Por fin lo logré...—balbuceó entre sollozos—Al final logré que seamos libres—Yuuri junto su frente con la de Viktor y lamió las pequeñas lágrimas que iban cayendo.

—Pero... Ahora que hacemos—pregunto Mila temerosa con Georgi a su lado—No tenemos... adonde ir, ni a quién nos guíe.

—Podríamos volver a nuestro nido—comentó Georgi encogido en sí mismo, a su alrededor las inquietudes de los Alfas, betas y Omegas en conjunto resonaban. Viktor se aclaró la garganta.

—Iremos a nuestro nido a tomar lo que quede de nuestras pertenencias... Pero no podemos quedarnos ahí por más que queramos, si esta aldea humana ya sabía que estábamos ahí puede que alguna otra también lo sepa, no podemos arriesgarnos a volver a ser simple... ganado esperando su muerte.

— ¿A dónde iremos entonces?

—Aún no lo... se. Vamos a tomar lo que sea que sirva de este lugar y luego nos iremos ¿esta bien? —La dispersión de los niños le hizo suspirar, no pensó que le harían caso—Tengo que ir a buscar algo ¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunto a Yuuri que el asintió sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Ambos caminaron entre los escombros y grandes estalactitas de hielo, incluso algunos cadáveres de niños humanos. Le daba mucha pena ser el causante de muertes de crías tan jóvenes que de seguro aun no sabían del mundo, quizás si debió tener más cuidado... pero ya no había cómo arrepentirse.

Llegó a una casa que apenas tenía uno que otro muro en pie y al entrar en esta encontró lo que buscaba rápidamente, alzando un poco de vuelo para tomarlo entre sus manos y arrancarlo de la pared. Yuuri miro curioso la enorme cabeza de dragón plateado que Viktor sostenía.

—Era de mi... padre—le dijo y Yuuri le dio un pequeño besito a la cabeza—Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras—miro a Yuuri que hizo algunas señas—También a mi madre... y conocer a los tuyos hubiera sido divertido...

**_Sin dudar, sin dudar, esta historia morirá  
_ ** **_**_Era la realidad que mi mente esperaba en esta situación  
_ ** _ ** **_****_No lo sé, no lo sé pero el recuerdo murió..._ _ **

Salieron de los restos de la casa y Viktor dejó la cabeza en el suelo tomando aire y finalmente incinerándola en fuego frío, al estar muerta la piel perdía bastante resistencia así que al poco tiempo comenzó a consumirse, Yuuri le miró y le pregunto porque hacer algo como eso.

—A él no le gustaban los entierros, decía que si quemas un cuerpo su alma queda libre para volver en una nueva vida—le explico y Yuuri le miró con ojos llenos de admiración— ¿Sabes que paso con los tuyos? —Yuuri negó con la cabeza—Es una pena, también se lo merecían... ¿Eh? —Mila estaba frente a él con unas prendas de ropa, entregándoselas para ser más exactos.

—Son de tu tamaño, deberían servirte—le sonrió y Viktor las tomo—Y estas a ti Yuuri—le entregó la ropa al peli negro.

—No hacía falta la molestia conmigo—sonrió apenado.

—No te culpes de lo que paso, ya estoy bien y no lo hiciste con mala intención, fuiste tan víctima como yo—Viktor bajo la mirada—No te lamentes, Mi Alfa.

—Mi Alfa—repitieron los demás niños ya con ropas decentes y que no eran de piel de dragón, Viktor les miro a todos con la boca abierta. ''Mi Alfa'', eso era lo que le decían a su padre como el líder de la "Manada".

—Esperen... yo no puedo ser...—intentó negarlo, se sentía demasiado débil para poder proteger a tantas personas, apenas había podido consigo mismo, pues a Yuuri le había tocado donde solo tenía que tocar

—Nos salvaste a todos. Pudiste habernos dejado a nuestra suerte pero te quedaste, Yuuri me lo contó—dijo Mila.

—También pensabas quedarte aquí solo a entretener a los humanos para que huyeramos—dijo Georgi—No hay nadie mejor que tú para guiarnos.

—Por favor Viktor... Ayúdanos a encontrar un hogar—pidió Mila con ojos anhelantes, todas las miradas en él le estaban haciendo un poco de mella, volteo a ver a Yuuri.

_ Por favor... _

—Está bien—las exclamaciones de alegría no faltaron, con muchas lanzándosele encima para abrazarlo y agradecerle, no pudo evitar sonreír en ese momento... Habiendo logrado más de lo que en un principio se planteó.

* * *

 

—Todo está tan destruido—lamento Viktor cuando llegaron al nido, todo en escombros. Volvió a su forma humanoide pues para llevar a los que aún no cambiaban y por ende no podían volar—Busquen lo que aun sirva y les pertenezca... Nos iremos en una hora—haciendo caso se dispersaron, la gran mayoría a sus propias casas a rebuscar. Yuuri señaló una cueva enorme hecha de hielo—Si, ahí es donde yo vivía.

Yuuri comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, observando todo el lugar lleno de estalactitas y escombros, la escena era muy parecida a la que Viktor causó en la aldea humana. Llamó la atención de Viktor y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos.

— ¿si hay algo dentro? No en realidad... Todo lo que había se lo llevaron—Yuuri miro el piso, sintiéndose un poco mal—No importa, llevarlo conmigo sería un poco... doloroso.

Un gimoteo se escuchó, Yuuri volteo en esa dirección y corrió hasta donde se escuchaba el sonido, siendo seguido por Viktor que le miraba curioso, tras unos troncos había el cadáver de un enorme dragón de color gris oscuro, con muchas cortadas y sangre seca pegada a su piel, además de un montón de lanzas pegadas aun a su cuerpo.

—Debió resistir mucho, le dañaron tanto que le dejaron aquí tirado—explicó Viktor y Yuuri se acercó más, alzando un poco el ala— ¿Yuuri? —se acercó y le ayudó a alzar la extremidad con agujeros encontrando la fuente de los sollozos.

Había un niño pequeño, de cabello rubio y pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, se veía delgado, muy delgado, abrazándose a sí mismo llorando. Al alzar la vista vio a Yuuri principalmente, dejando ver los ojos verdes inundados en miles de lágrimas, temblaba mucho pero alzo la mano hacia Yuuri que la tomo.

—M-mi abuelo...—lloraba levantándose apenas con la ayuda del pelinegro—...É-él...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Viktor acunclillandose— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yu...Yuri...—tenía los labios rotos y resecos—N-no lo sé... él me dijo que... no me moviera...—sus piernas débiles cedieron, Yuuri no le permitió caer pues como pudo le cargó en sus brazos.

—Pero está empezando a entrar en pudrición... —Yuuri miro a Viktor mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del pequeño—No importa ¿Qué edad tienes?

—4...—el pelinegro veía muy significativamente a Viktor, queriendo transmitir muy claramente un mensaje que no sabía si aceptar o no la indirecta. Yuri se abrazaba a Yuuri con fuerza, el olor de Omega que tenía le recordaba muchísimo a su madre.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —ofreció y Yuri le miró, reventando en un llanto más fuerte a saber porque extendiéndole los brazos a Viktor para que le cargará.

Todos se reunieron donde Viktor había dado la orden, algunos con pequeños bolsos, otros con algún simple objeto en las manos simplemente, Yuuri llevaba en brazos a Yuri, no se podía levantar por lo débil y falto de alimento que estaba. Viktor se quedó donde todos le pudieran ver.

—Supongo que es el momento de empezar por nosotros mismos ¿no? —Miro a Mila que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas con un bolso pequeño colgando de su hombro.

**_Al final del relato que se acabó en la puesta del Sol_ **

* * *

 

_Pasamos mucho tiempo a modo de nómadas, éramos felices aun así, algunos cambiando sin necesidad de la presión encima. He llegado a la conclusión que esto ocurre solo cuando tu predestinado lo ha hecho ¿Qué cómo estoy seguro de algo tan improbable porque es una simple leyenda? Porque si Yuuri y yo estuvimos ese día como dragones es porque el problema no se trataba de mi... Sino de esperar el momento justo en que Yuuri estuviera listo._

_Yuri trata a Yuuri como si fuera su madre, no se separa de él en ningún momento y yo lo siento como mi pequeño hijo, mi pequeño Omega que espero que encuentre su alma gemela. Yuuri adora Yuri con su alma, es casi como tener dejavus de cómo mi madre me cuidaba y me mimaba. Ha habido enfrentamientos con algunos dragones que nos hemos encontrado por error, algunas veces de manadas, otras que van en solitario pero hasta ahora he logrado cumplir con mi misión de proteger a los míos._

_También he destruido algunas aldeas humanas que me he cruzado que se dedicaran al comercio de dragones, entre estas la cantidad de gente que se une y me llama su Alfa va en aumento. Primero fue un alfa de ocho años llamado Otabek, él y Yuri se llevan de maravilla, espero que estén destinados, Yuri aun esta algo pequeño como para saber de esto; una pareja de hermanos Alfas llamados Sala y Michelle._

_Un niño que honestamente no soporto, Yuri menos y solo sigue aquí por Yuuri, llamado Jean, al menos respeta a Yuuri más que a mí, un alfa; Un beta de 6 años llamado Minami; un Omega de 11 años llamado Pichit; Un Alfa de 14 años llamado Seung... La lista sigue y sigue, yo sin poderme creer aun que aceptaran tenerme a mí como su guía. Ojala mi padre pudiera ver cómo he logrado ser como el._

Un ruido en el lugar le hizo voltear, encontrándose con su Omega que le miraba inquieto, le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? —el de cabello negro hizo un par de movimiento con las manos—Solo leía esto... Ni siquiera recordaba que estaban por aquí—Yuuri tomó las hojas y miró divertido al alfa—Es bueno plasmar las ideas. Aun cuando hace años que no lo hago... Y como está este chiquitín—se agacho hasta el vientre medianamente abultado de su Omega, dandole un beso en la pequeña curvatura. Yuuri movió los labios con la cara completamente roja—sigues tan adorable como cuando te conocí... ¿Vamos a patinar?

Ambos salieron de la cueva, viendo el maravilloso panorama que existía día tras día. Luego de mucho tiempo habían encontrado un lugar, lejos de los humanos, lejos del lugar en el que tanto sufrieron... Lejos de sus penas y desgracias donde todos los dragones que se habían unido a su manada podían vivir en paz, tener su propia familia sin temor a perderla por avaricia de otros.

Caminaba agarrado de la mano de Yuuri, viendo a los integrantes de la manada, Pichit acostado bajo un árbol junto a Seung, la rara combinación de un Dragón de tierra y un dragón de Aire; Jean hablando con su pareja Isabella, la única persona que conocía capaz de soportarlo y quererlo como era, no iba a negar que era feliz por ese egocéntrico dragón de Fuego; Mila volando junto a Sala, una dragona de hielo junto a una de electricidad; Michelle junto a Emil... aunque no es como que Michelle estuviera de notable buen humor como el Alfa que le acompañaba; Un par de dragones de aire compitiendo, recordaba incluso cuando los encontró, el alfa no permitía que tocaran a su pequeño Omega rubio que estaba desmayado, ambos casi muertos de frío y hambre en ese tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron al enorme lago congelado, encontrando a la hermosa pareja de su hijo adoptivo y el alfa serio, un dragón de metal capaz de tratar al otro con la delicadeza que se merecía. Apenas pusieron un pie en el hielo Viktor miro con todo el cariño de su ser a Yuuri, el único Dragón de Cristal en el lugar y no por esto era único... sino por ser su Yuuri. Aun cuando creció le parecía tan adorable, su carita rellenita, el cuerpo suave y bien torneado con la pancita que aun sin el embarazo tenía cierta grasita en la cual gustaba acostarse a dormir

Él también había cambiado, dejando de parecer ''Princesa'', sus rasgos más maduros que parecían a los de su fallecido padre, el cabello ahora corto con un fleco cubriendo parte de su rostro, brillante y lacio como debió ser siempre. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y dio un suave beso, la luz de luna siempre le había favorecido, teniendo en mente aquellas viejas escapadas de la niñez como unas simples memorias de medianoche.

**FIN**


End file.
